Slave Monkey
by Demonwing12846
Summary: After Honda loses his end of the duel against Ota Soichiro his soul is transferred into a robotic monkey, leaving his body wide open to Soichiro's perverse intentions.


Title: Slave Monkey

Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 06-17-2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Kazuki Takahashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine! Bwahahaha!  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, Mild Spoilers, Mild Profanity, Possible Squick.  
Pairings: Ota Soichiro (aka: Nesbitt) x Honda  
Type: One-Shot, KMKM Challenge  
OCs: None  
Summary: After Honda loses his end of the duel against Ota Soichiro, his soul is transferred into a robotic monkey. Leaving his body wide open to Soichiro's perverse intentions.  
Authors Notes: This was written for The Millennium Kingdom's 'Kiss Me Kill Me Phase 2' Challenge. The characters I had drawn were of course Ota (aka: Nesbitt) and Honda. Yes, I only picked two characters.  
Betas: Sky-chan and Michelle.  
Words: 2613

Hazel eyes opened wide with the recognition of his failure. He had lost the last of his life points, and now his body would be taken over for the sole purpose of allowing one of those demented assholes to live and breath once again.

He turned his head to the left, tears welling in his sorrowful eyes, and a ball forming in his throat as he gazed at his best friend's little sister. Only one thought had crossed his mind at that point... He had failed her. He, Honda Hiroto had failed in protecting his best bud's sibling, the girl who had stolen his heart. Seeing her beautiful moss-colored gaze set in a heart-shaped cherubic face staring back at him in confusion and disbelief, he realized then that he had lied to her as well. Nausea instantly overcame him as he acknowledged that his pride had caused him to make such an error, in thinking at the time, that impressing her was more important than anything else. Swallowing that thrice-dammed pride of his, he licked his dry lips, preparing to confess everything before the chance slipped by. She deserved at least that much. "Shizuka... I lied. Your brother never taught me how to play Duel Monsters. I only know the basics and have never played at all."

The auburn-haired girl just stared at him for a moment, absorbing his declaration with a mixed sense of anger and concern. She was angry because he had yet again lied to her when concerning her brother. Shizuka shook her head in denial; reddish-brown locks flowing around her face in tendrils while her small delicate hands were poised close to her mouth in a silent plea. Tears brimmed her eyes, the consequences of his loss known all too well. Her body shook softly as she tried to suppress the sobs that wanted to break free of their confines in her chest. However, no matter how irate she was, she could not blame him for his actions. She couldn't fault him for trying to protect her. Honda had been like that since the day she met him in the hospital after her surgery. She never asked why either. She just assumed it was because he and her brother were friends. "Hon... Honda," she sputtered desperately.

Ignoring the young girl for the moment the dark-skinned youth shifted slightly, looking over his shoulder at his raven-haired companion. "Otogi, it's up to you now to take care of Shizuka." He clutched his chest while grimacing in pain. He knew there wasn't much time left in his favor. "Don't let anything happen to her, you hear me? Or I'll haunt you till your dying breath."

Otogi knew full well the conviction that lay beneath the brunet's tone. He had heard it many times before while on the battle ship. However, hearing it from him now only seemed to disturb the dice master more than he already was. The tone seemed to have finality to it, proving what he had been trying to deny during their whole duel with Ota Soichiro... That they were stuck at a point of no return. Otogi could only nod in answer, his own throat lodged in despair as he reached out towards his friend. The sound of metal shifting caused his jade eyes to widen, and his jaw to drop in shock, as he watched the floor begin to open beneath the pointy-haired teen. He wanted to move forward and grasp his friend's hand tightly, not wanting him to fall in whatever hell lay in store for him. However, no matter how hard he tried, his feet would not move. They were frozen to the spot. He watched in horror as the floor beneath his friend opened completely, leaving the spot where Honda once stood now vacated. His jade-green eyes started to fill with moisture, and Otogi could swear that somewhere distant within his mind, someone was screaming.

"Honda! No!" Shizuka fell to the hard metal floor, fist curling into balls as a high-pitched wail tore from her throat, "Noooooooo!" 

Ota Soichiro walked along the secret passageway, his steps brisk and hard in his fury. Stalling in his trek the middle-aged man slammed the side of his fist against the wall, the sound echoing throughout the metal corridor. He ground his teeth together, cradling his fist to his chest and rubbing it gently. A scowl adorned his face, a crease in his brow. How could he have lost to that amateur dice jockey and that weak girl? He was doing so well up until that point...

Soichiro had depleted the life points of the boy in the middle and sealed his fate. Honda, he believed his name was. He would have very well had the girl next too, if it wasn't for that arrogant blond brother of hers coming to her rescue. In her brother's presence, she turned solid and sure, dueling even better than that novice Otogi. At first he had to wonder just what the young girl was thinking when she sacrificed her Lady Panther Warrior on the field in order to special summon Marie the Fallen One. That, along with the Forgiven Maiden she had on the field, still wasn't enough to beat his Perfect Machine King. His Deck Master. But then she called upon her own Card Master, Goddess With the Third Eye. Discarding a magic card within her hand, she activated the Goddess's Third Eye special effect in order to fuse her Forgiven Maiden and Marie the Fallen One, calling St. Joan to the field. "I'm impressed," Soichiro admitted to the girl, "especially since you are a novice. However, St. Joan still doesn't have enough attack to harm my Perfect Machine King."

"That may be so. But the Command Angel that Honda left on the field adds 500 attack points to St. Joan's total," declared Otogi. "Along with that I call my Deck Master, Strike Ninja, to the field. I'll discard two of the cards in my hand in order to activate his special effect, flipping the card Honda left face down on his portion of the field." The set card flipped, revealing Rare Metal Soul. The raven-haired teen silently thanked his comrade for leaving such a crucial card behind in his wake. "Yes! Rare Metal Soul will now power up St. Joan by 1000 attack points, making hers even with your Deck Master's." Otogi then turned to face Shizuka, giving her a warm smile of reassurance and all the encouragement she needed.

Nodding her head once, she declared her attack, sending St. Joan sailing through the air to pierce Soichiro's Perfect Machine King. Both monsters were instantly destroyed. But since Perfect Machine King was Soichiro's Deck Master, he lost; evaporating into thin air with the triumphant declaration that his humiliation would be short lived. After all, he had all he needed. He had won Hiroto Honda's body...

Shaking his head to rid it of the shameful recollection, he began to walk once more, heading down the corridor towards his destination. It was only a short distance further until he reached the large metal doors to the laboratory where Honda's body was being held. Soichiro smiled lecherously. He had scanned over the darker skinned boy with his eyes many times while dueling him and had to admit that he had a rather pleasing body. His smile became even more sadistic with the thoughts of what he could do to that body, before and even after he took possession of it. Satisfied with his mental-observation, he gripped the handle of the door he now stood in front of. Pulling it open with a jerk, he closed it swiftly behind him as he entered the lab.

Soichiro looked around, eyes settling upon the still form buckled down to the metal examination table in the middle of the room. Walking over to stand to the left of the body, he licked his lips in anticipation. "Soon... Soon you will be mine." Reaching over, he unbuckled the youth's wrist, rubbing it gingerly for a moment before turning to remove the one around his ankle. Maneuvering to the other side, he delivered the same treatment, unlatching the restraints, and then rubbing his other wrist to promote the circulation of blood. 

When he was through with that, he slipped his hand beneath the brunet's open black coat, wrapping his arm around his upper back and supporting his neck as he raised the upper portion of his body off the table. "You look hot, my pet. How about we take this off." Grasping the left sleeve of the youth's coat, Soichiro pulled, extricating the limb of its confinement. Next, he switched arms, supporting the teen with his right as he yanked the coat off the rest of the way, unceremoniously tossing it to the floor in a heap. He then made quick work of the cotton t-shirt covering his toy's chest and abs. Something that he wanted to enjoy touching while assaulting his beautiful body. Soichiro laid him back on the table, raking his weather-beaten, callused fingers along the bronzed skin of Honda's chest, torso and down his abdomen, finally stopping at his waistline. Honda's skin was silky-smooth, his muscles firm, causing Soichiro's fingertips to itch. The want, no, need, to touch the young male in even more intimate of places taking over his senses. Moving his fingers slightly lower, the older man fiddled with the button until it gave, gliding his hand gently over the arousal beneath as he unzipped Honda's pants. "Quite impressive. And to think, this will all be mine once I've possessed your body entirely." Reaching down, he cupped his own arousal, letting out a hoarse groan as he moved to the foot of the table, stopping to stand in between the teen's long legs. He curled his fingers around the waistband of his prey's black jeans, pulling and yanking for all he was worth until they pooled at his ankles. Giving one last violent tug, he surpassed the shoes that Honda wore, discarding the pants to the floor with the other articles of the teen's clothing.

"Now it's time for little fun," he cackled darkly, "Too bad you're unconscious." Soichiro pouted at the thought of not being able to hear his little slave's screams of horror and passion. However, his spirits were lifted a fraction as he took note that although Honda was unconscious, his body was not. Therefore he sported a rather impressive erection. Taking his forefinger, he traced a path up the frenulum of his penis, both surprised, and pleased, with the sudden jerk it produced at his touch. "Well," he spoke with amusement lacing his already throaty voice. "At least I know you will be enjoying this as much as I." Using his hands, he spread the teen's legs apart a little wider. Soichiro then placed one hand on each of the boy's hips, pulling him down roughly until his ass was at the very edge of the table. "Perfect. You just happen to be at the right level so that I can ravish you with very little obstruction." He situated himself between the bronzed legs while bringing his hands around to the younger male's backside, spreading open his more private of areas. He poised his engorged cock at Honda's entrance, readying to push past the ring of muscle when a loud snap and cloud of smoke started to fill the room beside him. Glancing over towards the dissipating cloud his jaw dropped to the floor. There stood none other than the boy who gave him the opportunity to gain a body and redeem himself from the shame Kaiba Seto placed upon him. Kaiba Noa, his boss and heir to the late Kaiba Gozaburo.

Noa stood there for a moment, arms crossed over his chest as he calmly studied the situation. Being careful not to let any emotion show on his face, the aqua-haired teen reached behind his back, pulling out a tube of Vaseline from hammer space and flashing it at the older man. "I don't care what you do in your spare time Soichiro. However," he tossed the tube towards the man, who caught it out of reflex as it sailed towards him, "Use this. I would hate to think of what it would be like for you after you possess his body for your own. You won't even be able to walk considering the animal you are." Waving his hand dismissively, the Kaiba heir turned, disappearing the same way he came, in a puff of white smoke.

Soichiro blinked. Then blinked again. Looking down at the tube in his right hand he closed his eyes, shaking his head side to side to try and rid it of the fleeting image. He then gazed down at his captive. His slightly shriveled length growing once more into a rigid stance as he took in the bared bronzed flesh splayed out before him. He had waited long enough. Now, he would enjoy himself before possessing the youth's body. Placing the tube in his left hand, Soichiro flicked the cap, placing an ample amount of the greasy substance in his opposite palm. He discarded the tube of Vaseline, tossing it to the ground in his haste as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, fisting himself until his erection was fully coated. He then positioned his head at Honda's opening, pushing past the constrictive barrier slowly until he was fully embedded within his tight, hot frame. Taking a moment's pause, Soichiro had only one thought in mind, "This is going to be an even more pleasurable experience than I originally intended." 

Soichiro sat there in his new body. His legs straddling the metal table as he inhaled a deep breath, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette and then took another drag. Even though the boy had been unresponsive, other than his body's physical reactions, Honda had been a rather pleasing outlet. Now, as he sat here in his newly acquired body, he looked down at himself, cigarette clenched between his teeth and eyes going slightly wide in amazement. "I suppose I won't be needing Viagra again. At least not for a good while." Jumping down off the table, Soichiro, no... Honda, began gathering his clothes, adorning them for his next mission.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a hallway, in the virtual mansion's lower level laboratory, a box began to move on the floor. A scraping sound could be heard when all of a sudden the box tipped, allowing a small robotic creature to roll out. "What's going on? Why is my vision so fuzzy? And why does everything seem so huge?" A voice questioned from within the robotic form. Studying its surroundings, the mechanical form rolled over towards a mirror that was pop-riveted to the wall on its right. Once there it took a peek... "A monkey!" The voice screeched in horror. "I'm a monkey!" 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
